


Spend the Night

by KittyOuji



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Other, Teasing, hints of mature stuff lol im not sorry, i love spencer and so do other people so if you arent a dbag like me then i also love you ok, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyOuji/pseuds/KittyOuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay here tonight; it's too late to go out." The brunette glanced at the wall clock and easily read the all-too-familiar 12:03. The only thing that made him any type of nervous was the fact he had a crush on this person since high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> will use they/them pronouns, bisexual!reid (did you know he was originally supposed to be bi?? they scrapped it after he developed a crush on jj), and thats p much it

"Stay here tonight; it's too late to go out." Spencer bit his lip lightly as he stared at the person in front of him. There was a hopeful look on his friend's face; one that had a secret pleading to not be left alone. "I can drive you to work in the morning, if you'd like?"  
"It won't be a problem for you, will it?" The brunette glanced at the wall clock and easily read the all-too-familiar 12:03. "Going out this late isn't a problem for me. This is around the time I get home."  
"That's bad for you, Spencer." He didn't know what it was when _____ said his name, but it was always...what was the word? Appealing, attractive, pleasing... There were too many to put in the space that Spencer didn't know which one to actually use. "Spencer? You there?" And not to mention the fact that he wanted to make them scream that two syllable word--  
"A-ah, yes. What were you saying?" The male raised his brown eyes, giving the other person a sheepish grin. The only thing that made him any type of nervous was the fact he had a crush on this person since high school.  
"I asked if you would like to watch a movie? I have a lot of ones I haven't watched yet."  
"That would be okay. Just one, right?" Spencer was nudged onto the couch before a few movies were presented to him. He didn't recognize any of the titles, and so picked the third one.  
The movie was placed into the usually-on PS3 (after the game was removed) and soon after, they had a bowl of popcorn and fluffy blankets with them.

\---

A blush rose to Spencer's cheeks as he stared as the TV screen. He felt _____ laying beside him, slightly pressed into his side. Showing on the screen were two people locked in an intimate embrace, and it was getting very heated very quickly.  
"You feel uncomfortable. Want me to cut it off?"  
"Yes, please."  
The movie was paused and, after a few seconds, the screen went back to the regular TV channel. Playing on the screen was CatDog. The remote was given to Spencer, and after another few seconds, a light snoring was heard.  
A light smile formed on the older person's face as he shifted into a laying position, letting the other person sleep on top of him. With a single click, the TV shut off, and Spencer fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
